Sealed With A Kiss
by xoxobow.down.to.mexoxo
Summary: TxG. Things go chaos when the basketball captain suddenly takes an interest in the new girl. -It's a lot more interesting than it seams. Not like most of them...


Title: Sealed With A Kiss

**Title: **Sealed With A Kiss

**Author: **_xoxobow.down.to.mexoxo_

**Rated: **K+

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Pairing: **TxG

**Summary: **Things go chaos when the basketball captain suddenly takes interest in the school's new girl.

--

**Chapter One**

Characters

**Gabriella Montez-** Rich in every way. Lots of friends. Lots of clothes. Lots of money. Lives a great life in New York City, but what happens when her parents tell her that they're moving to Albuquerque, New Mexico? And what will happen when she meets a blue-eyed cutie at her new school?

**William Montez-** Gabriella's father. A very successful lawyer. Gets partnered with Jack Bolton

**Karen Montez- **Gabriella's mom. Successful designer. Owns the Karen Montez company.

**Jay Montez- **Gabriella's grandfather, William's father. Retired and living with his son and his family

**Aaron Bolde- **The Montez's personal driver

**Maria Leveto- **The Montez's personal housekeeper.

**Troy Bolton- **Wealthy. Has a lot of friends, a lot of skills (mostly in basketball), a ton of money, and a full-on great reputation. So what happens when he meets the new girl? And what happens when she starts to play hard-to-get?

**Jack Bolton- **Troy's father. Lakers' coach

**Lucille Bolton**- Troy's mom.

Prologue

"Gabriella Montez, wipe that confused look off of your face! It's simple…you're not staying here"

Gabriella leaned her head backwards, her eyes looking at the ceiling, "UGH! Why not? This is so unfair! How do you go from New York City to…_Albuquerque_" Gabriella stated, saying 'Albuquerque' like dog poop.

"Gabriella…" Karen Montez spoke slowly, "Your father has been offered the best job offer he's ever been asked. He can't just turn it down"

"Yes, he can" She mumbled, hoping no one heard her, but from the look that her mother was giving her, Gabriella knew she heard. She rolled her eyes, "But it's not fair! We _just_ moved!" She returned, "And what about your job?"

"Honey, I'm a designer. My whole company's moving with us" Karen smiled, sitting down on the couch that was already occupied by a little pug.

"UGH!" Gabriella groaned again, "And what about…Aaron; we can't leave him and what would we _do_ without Maria?"

Karen's smirk grew a little more, happy that she already had a plan for everything, "Aaron and Maria are coming with us so you don't have to worry"

Gabriella let out a high-pitched noise and stomped away, digging the heel of her boots into the hardwood floors…she knew her mother hated that…

"THAT'S STILL NOT GONNA CHANGE MY MIND!" Karen called after her.

--

"Gabriella, we're going on a plane, not getting back stage passes to a fashion show"

Gabriella glared at her mother. Just because you aren't going somewhere doesn't mean that you can't look good. She was wearing a pink Juicy tracksuit and golden Louis Vuitton heels that perfectly matched her gold Coach bag. Her new Chanel lip gloss was perfectly smeared on her full lips, brightening her face along with the black mascara that glowed her eyes.

"Mom, there's no place you can go where you can't be gorgeous. Make-up is a necessity of life" Gabriella explained, walking down the staircase.

"Honey" William stepped in, "It's not just the make-up…do you really need to wear Jimmy Chooson an _airplane_?"

"They're _Louis Vuitton_" She corrected.

William bit his lip, "And what about the gold loops?" He asked, pointed to the gold earrings dangling from her ears, "And all the jewelry"

"They match my accessories and go well with my outfit" Gabriella told her father, clutching onto her gold charm bracelet, "And look at mom. You don't see me complaining about her outfit"

William turned his head to his wife to see her sporting a blue washed Karen Montez jeans **(I would sooo wear my designs if I was a designer)**, a black Ann Taylor Loft camisaw, a Ralph Lauren Blazer, and black knee-high laced boots. William opened his mouth to say something but Karen cut him off,

"Where's Cocoa?"

As if on cue, the small black pug came running down the stairs in a doggy Juicy Couture hoodie and stood by Gabriella's foot. She let out a bark…

"See, even Cocoa's not happy moving" Gabriella ranted, pointing to the dog.

"Sir" Aaron said, walking into the house, "If we don't leave now, we'll miss the flight"

William nodded, "Thank you, Aaron. We'll be out in a minute" Aaron nodded, "Where's Maria?"

"I'm he-a, I'm he-a" Maria claimed in her accent, walking out of her room with a small luggage. Aaron walked over to her side and took the suitcase out of her hands and walked outside to the car.

"Shall we?" William asked, opening the door. Karen walked out and muffled a small 'thank you' on the way. William looked at Gabriella and glared into her eyes.

"UGH!" She groaned and picked up Cocoa and walked out to the car.

"POP?" He shouted up the stairs.

An old man came down the stairs slowly, "I'm here! I'm here! Tame your horses, I'm here," He stated in a deep voice.

--

Gabriella stared out her window, listening to one of her many Ipods. Her eyes were still glistening with anger. Suddenly, she felt her purse vibrate. Careful not to wake her sleeping grandfather, she reached into her Coach purse and pulled out her purple sidekick. It was one of her old friends, Cassie.

**AlohaChick- hey G, miss'n ya**

Gabriella placed her hands on the small key pad and began to type,

**Lil'Gbabe- hey C, miss ya 2**

**AlohaChick- stay strng**

**Uwishuwermoi- ya, we heart you**

Her other friend, Jackie, joined in.

**Lil'Gbabe- I heart u 2**

**ClaireBear- hwo wli I shp wi**

**ClairBear- who will I shop wit**

Gabriella giggled at her other friend's, Claire, typing. She was never good at IM.

**Uwishuwermoi- this is so depressing**

**AlohaChick- I no G, I'm alredi feelin alone**

**Uwishuwermoi- not that! Claire's writing**

**ClaireBear- Hey! I'm new at this…gime a brake**

**Lil'Gbabe- STOP FITE'N**

**Uwishuwermoi- … … … … x25**

**ClaireBear- She started it**

Gabriella frowned. She missed her friends so much. She just left them a few hours ago and already missed them.

**AlohaChick- Well, I g2g. mom callin**

**ClaireBear- ditto**

_AlohaChick has logged off_

_ClairBear has logged off_

**Uwishuwermoi- guess its jus u&me**

"Um…excuse me, miss?" A lady voice called. Gabriella turned her head to see a petite older looking lady smiling at her, "No cell phones aloud!"

Gabriella gaped, "But I'm just texting" She stated firmly.

The lady shrugged, "I don't make the rules" She said and walked away. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

**Lil'Gbabe- rong! I got bustd & hav 2 put mi fone away! THIS SUX-x1000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Lil'Gbabe has logged off_

Gabriella closed her phone and placed it back into the cell phone compartment of her handbag. She sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes to enjoy the rest of this miserable flight…

--

**A/N**- Hey guys! What do ya think? The next chapter will be when Gabriella starts East High and meets the gang.

_Spoilers…_

"Hi, I'm Chad. I love basketball and my girlfriend"

"I'm NOT your girlfriend!"

"Not yet, baby"

"I…me…Troy…basketball"

--

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"Stop flirting with her! She's bad news! Just keep away from her"

--

Well, that's it! Mainly because I don't even know what I'm going to put in the next chapter, but those will probably be in it. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
